Ask Ironhide
by Bumblebee Fan
Summary: Ironhide answers your questions in an exclusive interview.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Bumblebee Fan: Hello and thank you Ironhide for sitting down with me to do this interview.

Ironhide: How long is this thing going to be? I've got Decepticons to hunt down and destroy.

Bumblebee Fan: I'm not sure how long this will be. I guess it depends on how many good questions our readers have.

Ironhide: (Muttering under his breath) How did Optimus talk me into doing this?

Bumblebee Fan: Before we begin I myself have a question for you.

Ironhide: What is it?

Bumblebee Fan: You're cannons aren't loaded are they?

Ironhide: My Cannons are always loaded.

Bumblebee Fan: Oh good. (Sarcastically) Then this should be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2 Answers: Part 1

**Answers: Part 1**

Bumblebee Fan: Wow! Look at all the questions we have here. This could be a while.

Ironhide: (Unenthusiastically) Great.

Bumblebee Fan: Here's the first question. "During the battle of Mission City... you had to protect Sam and the allspark. What would you have done if you failed to protect him?"

Ironhide: Good question. I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself. The guilt would be too unbearable.

Bumblebee Fan: Next question. "What would you do if someone made fun of your cannons?"

Ironhide: I'd use them as target practice.

Bumblebee Fan: I bet that would teach them. "Why did you tell Devastator before he died that he was a punk-ass Decepticon?"

Ironhide: That scrap heap deserved it. Look at what he did to the streets of Shang-hai. I pity the poor beings fixing all that up.

Bumblebee Fan: Here's the next one. "Are you Bumblebee's guardian?"

Ironhide: I use to be back when he was a sparkling. Now he's his own guardian to Sam.

Bumblebee Fan: "If your cannons went missing and no one could find them, what would you do?"

Ironhide: Well, I guess I would have to have to have Wheeljack whip me up a new pair. It's all about the big guns.

Bumblebee Fan: Cool. Now let's...

Ironhide: (Notices a fly in the room) Insolent pests. (He fires one of his cannons at the fly. It not only hits the fly, but also a nearby cabinet) Oops.

Bumblebee Fan: (Surprised and startled) Uh...this would probably be a good time to take a break. We'll be back soon to finish the rest of your questions and any others you might have. (To the crew people) Somebody grab the fire extinguisher!


	3. Chapter 3 Answers: Part 2

**Answers: Part 2**

Bumblebee Fan: And we are back. Ready to answer more of your burning questions. Of course we'll try to get through as many as possible, as long as Ironhide here doesn't blow up anymore cabinets.

Ironhide: Again, sorry.

Bumblebee Fan: Let us continue. "Who's your Decepticon arch- enemy?"

Ironhide: I don't know if I have a particular arch- enemy. I know Optimus has Megatron and Bumblebee has Barricade... (Thinking real hard) Maybe Starscream? I don't know.

Bumblebee Fan: "How do you feel about the Optimus dieing thing?"

Ironhide: When I first heard he died, I was filled with such sorrow and such anger. But when Sam brought him back to life with the Matrix of Leadership, my sorrow and anger was then replaced by relief and awe.

Bumblebee Fan: Good answer. "Are you and Chromia sparkmates, Ironhide?"

Ironhide: We are. Loved her since we first fought side by side.

Bumblebee Fan: How romantic. "How old are you?"

Ironhide: (Taken by surprise) What kind of a question is that?

Bumblebee Fan: Hey, the people wanna know what they want to know, Ironhide.

Ironhide: (Sighs) Very well. While I won't go into specific age numbers (too complicated), I will tell you that I am older than Optimus, but not as old as Jetfire.

Bumblebee Fan: (Scratching head) I guess that's an acceptable answer. "What do you think about the (Fan Fiction) romantic pairings between you and Optimus, the ones between you and Ratchet, and the ones between you and Bumblebee?"

Ironhide: We like them alot. We've read quite alot of them back at our base.

Bumblebee Fan: Really?

Ironhide: Yeah, Sam showed us the site a quite a while back.

Bumblebee Fan: "What is your reaction to a Ironhide/ Starscream pairing?"

Ironhide: (Long pause) I guess that's alright. As long as I get to shoot at him a few times.

Bumblebee Fan: Romance and cannon fire, I love it! We'll, that's all the time we have right now. Keep sending us your awesome questions, we love answering them, right Ironhide?

Ironhide: (Sighs) I should have read the fine print of my contract before doing this thing.


End file.
